Stromgarde (Nation)
The Arathi Kingdom of Stromgarde, also known by ancestry as the Kingdom of Arathor,' '''is what remains of the once powerful empire of Arathor. Ruling the rolling plains of their namesake highlands for over ten millennium, the Arathis are one of the most ancient branches of the human race and have established one of the oldest and most influential civilizations. Almost all of the culture of the southmen are invariably based on some aspect of this monument of human history. The Arathis are a proud and valorous people who have been known to produce some of the greatest warriors and cavalrymen in all of mankind. Valuing tradition and ancestry, the Arathis inherited most traditions of Arathor and practice the culture of the earlier Arathi populations. History The Origin of the Arathis and the Rise of the Comhnards (~14,500 BDP - ~11,300 BDP) The Alliance of Achadh'oir and the Founding of Arathor (~11,000 BDP - ~10,500 BDP) The Great Exodus and the Fall of the Old Empire (~10,000 BDP - ~9,700 BDP) The Aibnites and the Dark Times (~9,300 BDP to ~8,800 BDP) The Golden Age of Arathor = Politics Government Diplomacy Economy Culture The Arathis, out of all human ethnicity, have retained the most characteristics carried from their shared ancestors, the Vrykul. Language Religion Society The inhabitants of the Highlands all belong to one of the six Great Clans of the Highlands, they are the true rulers of the Southern Plains as they each operate from their ancestral seats, vying for power and constantly raiding one another's settlements. Anything that happens upon the plains must go through the leaders of the clans as they convene for the Great Meet at the capital city. The Great Clans 'Clan Trolkalar — The mighty clan of Trolkalar is the most powerful and influential of the Great Clans and has seen many of its jarls elected as the Konung since the time of the Empire. They produce some of the best warriors and blacksmiths within the realm. The clan owes their name to the legendary bastard sword, Trolkalar, and claim descendant from the equally legendary warlord Ignaeus Trollbane. 'Clan Gruama '— The great clan of Gruama is the wealthiest clan upon the Highlands thanks to their vicinity to the sea. They produce some of the best seafarers and fishermen within the realm. However, they are also the most disreputable among the great clans as it has been known to produce ferocious pirates and thieves who constantly raided the settlements of the Lordaeronians. The great clan owes its name to Gruama, a cursed battle-axe wielded by every jarl of the family and claims descendent from Nahaynhal, the great king of the Comhnards who established the Comhnardian Empire. 'Clan Gaoithe '— The belligerent clan of Gaoithe is a great clan of Aibhnite origin, located in central Arathi, they are known to produce peerless horsemen within the realm. They are well known to be hot-blooded and warlike, and possess a legendary feud with Clan Iarealt. The clan is named after Gaoithe, the family longbow said to be carved from a branch off the Oak of Whispers and claimed descendant from Henbashyur, King of the Aibhnites who repelled the Seerese invasion. 'Clan Crionna '— The mystical clan of Crionna, situated in the northeastern Highlands, is one of the "Lower Clans" as it seats within the ancient grove of Duine Cáiliúil bordering the Hinterlands. Very little is known about this clan, even amongst the Arathis. The Oak of Whispers, an ancient tree said to be grown from a seedling given by Freya and the hallowed meeting ground for the Covenant of Sagarts is located within their realm. They are known for their excellent archers and skirmishers. The clan lends its name from Crionna, an ancient spear said to have been wielded by Tyr himself and claims descendant from Ymijar, High King of the Tyrites. 'Clan Iarealt '— The great clan of Iarealt, situated in the northwestern lowlands bordering the Hinterlands and the foothills of Alterac, is one of the "Lower Clans" and are known for their fearsome warrior-women as well as their blood feud with Clan Gaoithe. Warlike and hungry for territory, Clan Iarealt is much distrusted by the other clans of the plains, believing them to have traded their honor for support from foreign invaders, while others think they have sold their souls for power to a much darker source. They are named after Iarealt, a rune shield that was passed on to every generation of the family and claim descendent to Iskalder, a legendary vrykul warrior. Geography Main Article: Arathi Highlands Military Arathi Infantry * 'Highlanders '— The men from Arathi are hardy and reckless warriors, accustomed to in-fighting and raiding for loot. Because of this, all men and women of the Highlands are trained from youth in the arts of combat, their sworn fealty to their mother clans required of them to answer the call of battle whenever the horns of war are sounded. In battle, the men and warriors of the Highlands fight with little or no armor, painting their bodies in the colors of their clans to intimidate their foes. Armed with spears and battleaxes, the Highlanders are the most fearsome, if not skilled, warriors of mankind. * 'Ravagers '— Clan Gruama ravagers are some of the most brutal and fearsome pirates the Old World has seen. Riding atop sleek longships, these rowdy sea fighters live to loot and plunder off the coast of the Old World, taking coin, livestock and women for their own. Armed with axes, shortswords and hooks to tether them to the slippery board, these immoral bandits, having been through countless battles, are the ultimate warriors upon the waves, as testified by the gruesome scars left upon their bodies. * 'Reavers '— More experienced ravagers showing promise in both depravity and fearlessness become the personal guard of a longship captain, promised with more loot and gold, these fighters are also better equipped than the rag-clad ravagers, often sporting light-armor in form of leather and mail. Better trained and even more eager to fight, these unscrupulous pirates are the first to charge into the fray, slaughtering anyone they deem useless or disobedient and kidnapping the rest. * 'Skirmishers '— Clan Crionna, despite other clans deriding them as cowards and tree-huggers, produce the best guerilla fighters and bowmen on the Highlands. Clad in leather and laminar armor, as well as bracelets and vests made of dried vines from the ancient oakwood of Duine Cáiliúil, these archers operate alone, silently patrolling the borders of the sacred woodland. They are many a reason why strangers seldomly wander within the shaded forest, for any moment their hearts may be pierced by a cold arrow or their heads dropped by a swift blow from a battleaxe, should they prove to be a threat. * 'Huntsmen '— The clansmen of Crionna are a natural people, many living off the woods that encompass their territory, many of which, not allowed to tend crops within the sacred woodland, takes upon the profession as hunters to feed their families. The most skilled of them all, however, forgoes the bow for their weapon of choice, for the crackling of a string might scare off a cautious deer. Instead, these masters of hunt wield balanced throwing axes; with one well-aimed throws, these huntsmen are able to take down a moose with a lethal blow to a vital organ. At times of threat, they will also direct their skills towards enemies. * 'Shieldmaidens '— The fearsome warrior women of Clan Iarealt is well known within the Old World; trained since youth in the arts of warfare, the young women of Clan Iarealt are given a shield once they are sixteen, signifying their change from girl to warrior. For many years after, the maidens are further drilled to become masterful fighters, and many of which even become the personal guard of the Jarl. It is custom in Clan Iarealt for these young women to marry only after serving eight years in the military. * 'Berserkers '— Berserkers are nomadic warriors who spend their days living a primitive life in the wild with beasts, learning their ways and rigorously training themselves. They are known for their bizarre pre-battle rituals and unequalled fanaticism for killing. Tattooing their torsos with elaborate markings and runes, which they believe to protect them in battle, they charge into the fray bare-chested and lightly armed, wearing the pelts of wolves, bears or raptors to intimidate foes. Once they see their enemies they attack without regard for their own lives, wild-eyed and frothing at the mouth. Upon reaching their target, the Berserker turns into a human whirlwind – with an axe in each hand, he spins, chops, and dismembers with a strength only achievable by a madman. * 'Huscarls '— Huscarls are the household guards of the jarls and are handpicked from the most elite of warriors within the clan. Given the best equipment the clan is able to offer, Huscarls are heavily armored and highly skilled. Required to swear a blood oath to their jarl under inception, they are unwaveringly loyal to their lords and always accompany him by his side. Although their armaments differ from clan to clan, one thing universal is their formidable reputation and unquestionable obedience. * 'Highland Nobles '— * 'Bjornskall '— Arathi Cavalry * 'Horse Marauders '— The warmonging Clan Gaoithe has been known to produce the most fearsome horsemen of the Highlands. * 'Horse Warleaders '— Arathi Warbeasts * 'Arathi Warhorse '— Different from the squat yet hardy breeds of Alterac, the Arathi warhorse is tall, muscular and swift like the wind, they are powerful beasts, foul-tempered and strong of limb. Once a rider has broken such a horse, it will remain loyal to him until death, but they remain vicious and unruly should a stranger approach. The men of Gaoithe have long conquered the plains riding atop these proud steeds, breeding them into the best and most sought after horses in the world. * 'Arathi Raptors '— Arathi War Machines * 'Onager '— Onagers are smaller versions of the catapult and uses a torsional force, generally from twisted rope, to store energy for the shot. These devices could be manned by a single warrior and could be drawn to the battlefield with horses. Although lacking of puncturing power compared to other modern siege machines, the onager is cheap to produce and could be quickly assembled. The Arathis often arm the machine with potted liquid fire to maximize destructive potent. * '''Grand[[Grand Mortar| Mortar]]' '— The Grand Mortar is a cart-drawn, cast-iron artillery piece that is essentially the enlarged version of the dwarven mortar. Although far less accurate and well-crafted than its dwarven counterpart, the Grand Mortar is of larger caliber and packs a stronger punch. Its arching projectory could attack enemies on lower ground, unachievable by most contemporary artillery pieces, while a volatile explosive warhead and a well-placed shot could guarantee to obliterate an entire company of soldiers. * War Chariots '— Chariots are one of the oldest war machines in the world, and are largely phased out due to their unreliability and tendency to turn-over upon the slightest bulge. As the inventors of the war machine, however, the Arathis remain the greatest users of the machine, constantly improving to strengthen the frame and redesigning the structure. The result is one of the swiftest battle platforms, manned by a skilled crew of Gaoithe bondsmen wielding longspears and bows, able to easily steer the device with the slightest tug of the reins and maneuver the most difficult of situations. * 'Raptor Chariots '— An audacious take on the regular chariot, the men of Gaoithe, masters of the plains and the art of mounted warfare, replaces their horses with the vicious Arathi raptor. Although not as hardy as the warhorse, the Arathi raptors are swift, muscle-built beasts that could sprint a shorter distance with more speed. In addition, the voracious raptors are cold-blooded killers in their own right —bloodthirsty animals concerned only with biting and tearing at enemy flesh. This makes the Raptor Chariot a truly frightening prospect up close; snapping, slobbering jaws await any who engage the charioteers in melee. Arathi Lords * '''Warlord '— A Warlord, also called a Hirnsman, is a vassal general sworn to a jarl. Arathi Heroes * 'Bjornskall Elder '— * 'Sagarts '— The Sagarts are the shaman-priests of Duine Cáiliúil, who live secluded within the shadows of the ancient sacred groves. Places of Interest Cities and Significant Settlements of the Kingdom of Stromgarde * '''Stromgarde — The magnificent city of Stromgarde is the capital city of its namesake kingdom and one of the greatest and most ancient cities in the world. * Hammerfall '— Notable Individuals * 'Erik the Redbeard '— The Jarl of Clan Crionna, Erik Crionna, known as the "Redbeard" for his fiery mane, is the current Konung of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. * 'Harald Trollbane '— The bastard son of King Thoras, Harald Trollbane assumed the position of Jarl to Clan Trolkalar after his half-brother's unceremonious death and challenges Jarl Erik's claim to the throne by declaring himself the Konung. * 'Danath Trollbane '— Military advisor to General Turalyon and member of the Sons of Lothar, Lord Danath is the nephew of King Thoras and his legitimate successor as Jarl of House Trolkalar. * 'Moosejack '— The seer known as Moosejack is the Head Sagart of Duine Cáiliúil. * 'Halbjorn Slackjaw — Known upon the three seas as the Skullsplitter, Halbjorn Slackjaw is the current Jarl of Clan Gruama and one of the most feared overlords upon the open tides. * 'Skarvald the Bloody '— An extremely skilled and notorious adventurer of Arathi origin, Skarvald is known for his excessive brutality in completing contracts and his insatiable appetite for battle. * 'Valkya the Morose '— The young and ambitious Lady Valkya is the current Jarl of Clan Iarealt, her fierce and grim attitude rouses distrust towards her and her clan. Trivia * The Kingdom of Stromgarde appears to be an amalgamation of medieval Scotland with Norse characteristics of medieval Denmark, Sweden and Ireland. Category:Human Nations Category:Stromgarde